


She's Not Yours

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Earth-2, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thea needs a break after dealing with an unexpected loss. While she’s away she runs into a familiar face... one she never thought she would see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosimas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimas/gifts).



“This is boring.” Thea mumbled.

“Not every night is filled with excitement.” Barry laughed. 

“Not in Central City apparently.” She shook her head. 

Thea should have been thankful that the few days she decided to take a break in Central City were quiet. She was doing everything in her power not to fly off the handle. The last week or so had been a blur of anger and depression. From the hospital to the funeral and the aftermath. The team was scrambling to pick up the pieces. Thea needed air. She needed room to breathe and grieve. She wasn’t getting that in Star City. 

No one seemed to mind when she said she was going to visit team Flash. If anyone needed her she could get back in no time. They needed time to regroup anyway. Going up against Darhk anytime soon would be a huge mistake. 

Thea didn’t want to think about Darhk. She didn’t want to think about what he had done and she especially didn’t want to think about… 

“Laurel?” She blinked looking at one of the many computer screens in Star Labs. 

They had all been watching the surveillance cameras around the city out of boredom _and_ just in case something popped up, but no one was expecting _that_. 

Cisco zoomed in on the woman’s face. It was unmistakable that was Laurel Lance in the flesh. “Breacher?” He asked pulling a sucker from his mouth. 

“We closed the last breach.” Caitlin said, but she didn’t look convinced by her own words. 

Thea had heard about the things going on with weird portals and Earth-2, but she didn’t believe that this woman was from another universe. No, she couldn’t accept that as the answer.

Her heart was beating so fast inside of her chest. After everything she had seen and been through during the last several months she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that it was really Laurel. She missed her so much. All she wanted was to see her one last time and there she was in front of her. It had to be her and not some freak doppelganger.

“Barry,” Thea pushed herself away from the desk and stood. “Take me down there. Please?” 

He looked at Caitlin and Cisco warily. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Thea.” He sighed. 

“If you don’t take me down there I’m going on my own.” She pushed passed them all and headed towards the exit. 

Barry zipped in front of her and blocked her path. “It’s too dangerous. You don’t know this woman. Whoever she is she’s not Laurel.” He said. “And Oliver would kill me if I let anything happen to you.” 

“It has to be her.” Thea pushed passed him again. 

This time Barry got his suit on before moving in front of her again. “You’re more stubborn than he is, you know that?” He sighed heavily. “I will take you, but if things go south we’re leaving.” 

The older boy lifted her into his arms. He held onto her tight as he ran out of the building and down town. When she was on her feet again Thea felt a little woozy, but she managed to keep her dinner down. Double bonus, her clothes didn’t burst into flame. 

“What is this?” The woman dressed in all black walked towards them. 

Her leather boots clacked against the pavement and her long jacket whipped in the wind. Her hair was dark, but so had Laurel’s natural hair color.

“Laurel?” Thea shook off the woozy feeling and stepped closer. 

“It’s Dinah.” She muttered in annoyance. 

Thea felt her stomach twist. She desperately wanted this woman to be Laurel, but her hope was quickly fading. “No.” She sputtered out. 

“So disappointed.” Dinah laughed. “Who is this Laurel? My doppelganger perhaps?” 

This woman had Laurel’s face, but she didn’t sound like her. It made Thea’s eyes burn with angry tears. How could she be so close to having her Laurel back and have it ripped away from her yet again. 

“Thea we need to go.” Barry reached for her hand. “She’s not yours.” He continued. “She’s not your Laurel.” 

Dinah took a few more steps closer to them. 

“Why can’t you be her?” Thea shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Thea.” Barry tugged her back. 

Dinah smirked. “I can’t let either of you leave now.” She took one last step closer. “I was going to seek you out, Flash, but now I have you.” 

Dinah leaned forward and opened her mouth. A high pitched scream ripped from her throat. It sounded like Laurel’s, but Dinah didn’t have a device around her throat. She was doing it on her own. Barry shoved Thea out of the way as he was hit by the scream. He covered his ears as he went down on his knees. The scream was directed at him, so he was getting all of it. 

“Stop!” Thea pushed herself up onto her feet.

She swallowed back any hesitance she felt about fighting Laurel and ran at Dinah. She landed a hit and knocked her off her balance, but she quickly whipped around. She reached out wrapping her hand around Thea’s neck. She raised her up slowly and squeezed.

“Listen, child,” She said angrily. “I have a job to do and you are not going to get into my way.” 

Thea looked down at the face she knew and loved. She had never seen that expression, such anger and malice, directed at her. Even when she told Laurel that she had killed Sara she didn’t look at her that way. It made her heart ache and long to see her Laurel even more. More tears rolled down her temples as she gripped onto Dinah’s wrist. 

Barry slowly clambered to his feet. He ran at Dinah slamming an elbow into her side. She dropped Thea, but he swiftly caught her. He got them far enough away before having to stop. He leaned against a wall and shook his head. 

“I thought I was going to pass out.” He breathed out. 

Thea tried to catch her breath as she rubbed her throat. She leaned her back against the wall beside Barry. She couldn’t stop the tears that flowed. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t she have Laurel back? Why was she gone in the first place? She was one of the sweetest most beautiful souls that she knew and she was gone. Now she and Barry were hurt because she dared to hope that she could have someone she cared about back from the dead. 

“I’m sorry,” Thea choked on a sob. “I wanted to see her so badly.” 

“I understand.” He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he recovered. 

“You were right. I should have listened.” 

Barry put aside his needs for another moment and pulled her close. “I really do understand. If it had been my mom….” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Thea.” He hugged her tight. 

“How can she look so much like my Laurel and not be her?” She mumbled between sobs. 

“I’ve been trying to understand all of that for months.” 

“It’s not fair.” She whispered.

“I know,” Barry muttered. “Believe me. I know.”


End file.
